Eye of the Beholder
by Mikeala-and-Whitney
Summary: Hannah Starling lived her life as a normal high school student who got B's and a couple C's; liked Marvel Comics, who had some friends, Who had the talent of drawing and loved Europe. Until she came home from school one day... Years after "Hannibal
1. Hannibal Lector in my house!

Chapter 1-

Chapter 1-

Hannah Starling sat on the window side of the bus seat looking outside the window at the glistening snow while also listening to her I-Pod. Angela, her best friend since daycare, was sitting beside her; chatting away with Tom the Football Quarterback. Yeah, Hannah was friends with him but all they really did was chat over Email or at Lunch, nothing really that serious. Angela was a cheerleader, blonde hair and pom-poms to complete the set. Hannah just wasn't that go-go cheer kind of girl, no offense. She liked to draw mostly, and type on her lab-top which she carried almost everywhere with her, mostly to school.

A few humming birds flew by over the bus, from what Hannah could hear over her I-Pod. Oak wooden telephone polls stretched along side the road. To be honest, the road was the only thing that was half-snowed on. With the sun shining, you would think the snow would melt, but no it stayed right where it was. There were a few houses that they passed by but they were a few acres apart from each other.

Hannah sighed looking back down at her I-Pod to change the song. She needed something 'Nickelback' or 'Three Days Grace', something solid but with a certain up-beat to it. She had classics on here too, for example: Beethoven, Mozart, some of 'Hootie and the Blowfish', a little bit of Latin music you could dance too; oh and of course Phantom of the Opera. She loved that movie.

Finally, they got to her bus-stop. Hannah's house was only a few miles away and she got off here with Angela and Jason Bradley, who also lived a few miles up from where Hannah's house was to be exact.

She grabbed her backpack, which had her trusty lab-top in there and her textbooks from school, and followed behind Angela and Jason. The bus started to drive away from them when they were completely off the side of the road.

The trio started to walk forward down the snowy road. Angela turned left, walking into her rocky driveway looking back at Hannah smiling.

"**You'll call me, right?"** Angela asked moving her sunglasses up into her hair, why someone was wearing sunglasses in the Winter, Hannah it seemed would never know. Angela was just that kind of person she guessed.

"**Course'. Email me or MSN, okay?"** Hannah asked as she walked backwards with Jason, making sure no cars or trucks were coming any time soon. She smiled flashing her white teeth in the process. That's why Hannah didn't need braces, she had straight white teeth. It wasn't anything to brag about, not in Hannah's eyes, she found it a little odd to tell the truth.

"**Sure!"** Angela hollered running to her front door of the house she lived at, there stood her father, Mr. Davidson.

Hannah didn't know that much about her own father, only that she smiled like him. She learned that from her mother, when one time she asked her mother why she was staring at her. She told Hannah it was because of her smile, she looked like her father when she did that. And then just left the room saying Mr. Crawford was calling, he wasn't. Just another lie.

"**So, you think you pasted Coronal Sanders quiz today?"** Jason asked smirking, holding back a laugh, looking at Hannah. She smacked him on the shoulder, in a playful friend way.

"**Don't call him that. It's rude, Mr. Bradley."** She said slightly mocking him too

"**Oh really, Ms. Starling?"** He asked picking her up and twirling her like a dancer then setting her back in place. She was giggling the whole time and smiling of course.

"**Jason! That wasn't funny."** She said in between giggles but Jason was a good friend. A trustworthy friend.

"**Yes it was, and you know it."** He said smirking at her, while shifting his back pack to his left shoulder now. He sighed and looked at her.

"So, you still want that little search stuff you asked me about?" Jason asked her looking up at the birds passing on by then back at her.

"**Maybe later. My mom might need me to help with dinner or something; she might have to work late tonight…again."** Hannah said with a sigh of disappointment, but still half-heartily happy. That was a kind of mean thing to think but that gave Hannah time to ride her horse in the stables out back behind her house or update her stories on some fan fiction sites.

"**Is it Crawford again?"** Jason guessed

"**No, Mr. Crawford is not calling for her. I think he's retiring soon, but then again it's just a rumor."** Hannah answered, that's when Jason started tugging on her sleeve slightly looking now at the long driveway leading up to her house. Why was there a car in the driveway? That wasn't her mom's car. Her mom owned a Cadillac, and that was defiantly not a Cadillac.

"**I'll see you later."** She told Jason, who nodded smiling and waved a quick 'bye' before starting to run down the road to his house. Hannah started walking down the driveway past the strange unknown car. It was the color silver and had four seats inside. Instead of going through the front door, she went around back through the kitchen door which was…unlocked? She opened the door as quietly as she could and did the same with closing it. When she turned around she could hear two voices from the living room, one was her mother's voice but the other was a man Hannah didn't know. Who was he? She was going to find out. All Hannah had to do was go through the kitchen, pass the front door and stairs leading upstairs and she'd be in the living room but she wasn't going to do that. No, she was going to listen to this conversation first. Hannah could be quiet as a mouse when she wanted to be. As a child her footsteps barely made any sound at all, according from her mother she was also a very curious child.

Hannah stepped quietly behind a wall of the kitchen, glancing out to the living room. She could see her mother sitting properly on the couch but no man. She tipped toed out behind the wall to near the stairs and went behind a wall of the living room. She could see the man properly now. He looked like a gentlemen, the kind she usually saw on TV or the movies. He looked old yet proper and intelligent from what and where Hannah could tell that was of course.

"**When does she usually get home from school, Clarice?"** The man asked her mother, having a velvet like voice. Manipulative and gentle, and collective. He had on what looked like a two three piece suit on, Italian made and on the expensive side. That was another thing about Hannah Starling; she absolutely wanted to go to Florence, Italy. She had posters of the place on the walls of bedroom and other places in Europe. She'd never been out of the United States, as far as she knew she had lived here her whole life almost.

"**She should have gotten off her bus five minutes ago."** Clarice Starling replied to the man, remaining calm and didn't look that nervous, maybe she was covering it up to make it looked like she was brave. Hannah saw her mother as a brave woman, her protector against the world as a child. Her mother. _Clarice Starling._

"**Then she should be here already, yes?"** The man asked Hannah's mother giving a small smile to her mother.

"**Yes."** Clarice answered blinking quickly twice, that's when the man looked directly towards where Hannah was hiding for the moment. Hannah's eyes grew wide slightly as she turned running up the stairs attempting to reach her bedroom. And that was just instinct to her. Her mother had told her if she felt scared or in danger to run, she felt both. That man, her mother knew him. She had seen him before, from somewhere.

They had been at lunch when Tom showed her and Angela a book about the twp #100 killers or was it the top #10 Wanted, she couldn't really remember. But he had shown her one of the killers in that book and that was the man that was in her house. Tom said he was the best one in the whole book, _oodles for him_. Hannah disagreed and why hell would someone be making these kinds of books from beyond Hannah's understanding. It was kind of idiotic when she started to think about it. Why was her mom just sitting there too? Why not like grab a gun or perhaps call the FBI? But no, Mummy was to busy chatting with the generous Cannibal there in the living room. But yeah, Hannah could tell that was him. The man who was in her house was _Hannibal Lector…_

(**A/N:** I hope you like the first chapter, please be constructive and no flames when reviewing this story, thanks for reading it 

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Thomas Harris or his characters, and of course not Hannibal Lector. All thanks to these characters except Angela, Jason Bradley and Hannah Starling belong to me. I know I posted this story once before, so you can re-post your comments or change them if you want, and thanks to: **Sylistra the scholar**; I added some of those songs you told me about, and thanks, seriously even I thought she was a little Mary-sueish, so thanks for being sarcastic I am sarcastic too and suck at grammar and honest)


	2. Slipping through the black

**A/N:** Just to be clear, this chapter is in Hannah's POV. And thank you for the comments, I adore getting those. When re-viewing, please be constructive and creative. Thank you, any other questions ask about in reviews.

**Disclaimer:** Again, sadly enough I own nothing of Hannibal or anything else related to it. But I do own Hannah Starling though, yay for me. But yeah, if only… :)

**00000**

I run as fast as my feet could take me to my bedroom which was exactly down the upstairs hallway to the right. I could hear feet coming up the stairs so I had to practically jump to my door, swinging it open then slamming it shut, idiotic on my part really, and locking it. I heard the click and quickly moved back.

That's also when I noticed about three things now. One**:** I still had my headphones over my ears and my I-Pod in my pocket still one. Two**:** The only way out was through my window. And finally, three**:** Flippin' Hannibal Lector was like in my house! Not the way I was really planning on ending me day. And none the less it was _Friday_!

Thoughts were running through my mind when I noticed my large backpack like bag. Okay, I had two choices at the moment on what to take to get out of the house. My backpack that was still slung on my shoulder or…I could take both. Or maybe Case C. I could take the bag instead…no. I was taking my backpack that I had now. I have no idea how I had enough to time to think of all this but yeah I did. L

Let's see. What has happen to me so far since I've arrived off the bus? I walked with Angela and Jason until I got to my house. Jason just HAD to point out about the car being in my house's driveway. The nice looking one what I could easily take a crowbar and open up but that's beside the point at the moment. Then I went through the back kitchen door only to see Hannibal Lector and my darling mom chatting away like they were buddies. Where was Mr. Crawford? Wasn't he like suppose to stopping by or something?

I didn't hear anything outside my door then I saw my door knob jiggle? Mom? No. Him. Joy. What did he want with me now?! Oh I don't know, Hannah, maybe its cause you saw him and might, oh let's see…Report him to Jack Crawford or someone! Oh shut up, I'm thinking here. I attempted to open my window and then realized I might want to grab a few other things too.

I quickly turned on my heel and opened my closet door, only to remember that later I'd have to clean this up at some point. I grabbed a few clothes putting them in a small carry bag that I could easily support with my backpack still on my shoulder. I grabbed my cell phone and I-POD charger and put them in the bag too. I grabbed a few other things before going back to the window as fast as I could, the jiggling of my door knob stopping.

"**Hannah."** I heard a somewhat raspy yet cultured voice say from behind the door, saying my name as if a command and not a question. I snapped my head back up and my gaze shifted from the wall to the door then back to the window just as fast. I tried twice to open the window then it finally budged open enough for me to get out and try to get to the tree beside. It was that or fall to the nice hard ground below. That's when I heard the click of my door as my hand grabbed onto a tree branch, and in walked none other than Hannibal Lector as I jumped onto the tree feeling his fingertips almost brush my jacket, I yelped slightly looking back wide eyed seeing him tilt his head as if questioning this.

"**Hannah dear, come here, please. No need to fall now."** He told me with a small smile, what the—Anyone else that would send absolute chills down their spines but with Hannah…well lots of things were different with Hannah. That didn't mean she was coming back into the house with HIM there. No way, no freakin' how. That's when I felt the branch give way, having me fall luckily into a heap of large snow. I looked up only to him gone…oh dear go—I got up quickly running past the stables in the large back yard and finally got the very back fence post. I looked back slightly, glancing back to house only to see a man appear at the back kitchen door. _Joy._

I got over the fence, but not without me falling face-forward into the snow. I stood up onto my feet, quickly taking my arm whipping the snow off my face as I looked back at the house one last time before running full tilt to Jason Bradley's house. That's when I liked noticed my I-Pod was playing a song that I wasn't aware that was playing at the time.

_Tonight I'm so alone  
This sorrow takes ahold  
Don't leave me here so cold  
(Never want to be so cold) _

Why was this happening to her? Hmm?! What had she done to tick off her zone, as she liked to call it. She got pretty darn good grades in her eyes and was nice to her friends…okay maybe not so nice to the Teachers but most of them had it in for her even though she got passing grades in their class. Gosh it was so cold out here, as I ran to Jason's house as fast I could, hearing the crunching noise of the snow below as my feet connected with it each time. I didn't feel like being alone at the time, it was so cold when I was, as a kid I absolutely loved having my mom with me. I didn't have any other siblings…as far as I knew. _  
_

_Your touch used to be so kind  
Your touch used to give me life  
I've waited all this time,  
I've wasted so much time_

_Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone, I'm..._

I don't like being alone, but sometimes it's necessary. But when I am alone, I think of fan-fiction stories that I have to update at some point or talk to Angela and Jason over yahoo or something. They're good friends, I didn't know why I was going to Jason's and not Angela's but I was. I had known them both ever since moving here to this town with Mom. My mom was in the FBI, I could tell though by just looking at her sometimes that she didn't really like it that much. That she'd like at sometime to be free. Like the birds…

_Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?_

_Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks,  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside, Falling inside...  
The black_

_You were my source of strength  
I've traded everything  
That I love for this one thing  
(Stranded in the offering)_

Memories though or more like scenes flashed through my mind then, I didn't know what they were but I saw them. A little girl running to a man, who picked her up, twirling her around as she giggled. Her little adorable dress fluttering slightly as if a gust of wind had came through the room. My mom picking me up from the bus-stop for the first time really when I was in third grade. My mom hugging me when I showed her a painting I made in Art class with her and me in it, this was second grade this time. My mom singing me my lullabies when it was storming outside…another voice singing to what I think was me…a soft yet collective and soothing voice. But who was this? I shook my head slightly, trying to listen to the song as I ran. Music also soothed me, calmed me when angry…it did a lot of things for me at certain moments.

_Don't leave me here like this  
Can't hear me scream from the abyss  
And now I wish for you my desire_

_Don't leave me alone cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone, Im..._

_Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?_

_Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks,  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside, Falling inside  
The black...  
Black...  
Black...  
Black_

_Falling in the black...  
Slipping through the cracks..._

_Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?_

The music would be loud and annoying to some people's ears but to me…it was absolute joy. As I said, it calmed me and soothed. Music was what I listened to when my teacher would tell us something about a math problem, clearly getting it wrong but no one thought on correcting them at all. Of course, I knew the answer but I would smirk in amusement when seeing the teacher prattle around as if an insect. It reminded me somewhat of Beethoven though. He couldn't hear his music when he went completely deaf but he could feel the vibes when he pressed his ear down onto the floorboards. Ludwig van Beethoven was an idol and genius in my mind. But so were a few other people in history too. Like my mom for another example, I always viewed my mom as such since I was a little girl. Funny thing is, I can remember anything before I was age four…everything else, yes.

_Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks,  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the Black...  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside the Black  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside the Black  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside...  
Falling inside, Falling inside...  
The Black_

I continued running through the snow to Jason's, ignoring the pain in my feet every time I felt the shoes pinch at my toes, each time my feet connected with the snow below. It was so cold, it almost burned my ears, and they were probably a reddish color now. Finally I got to house, and started banging on the front door. He was probably on the computer or doing his homework for a change, but this was MORE important. I waited for someone to answer the door, it started to slowly open then…it was so cold outside. The snow continued to fall the ground…


	3. Idiot Jason Bradley's house

**A/N:** Sorry it's a little short, and sorry for the previous chapter's update thing. IT took me a while type it up and all but here's chapter 3 for you all, Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Hannibal or Thomas Harris's work or the songs lyrics I post on previous and up-coming chapters; but yes, I do own Hannah Starling :)

**00000**

I took a small step back as the door slowly opened only to reveal Mrs. Bradley. _Oh joy._

"**Hannah dear, hi there."** Mrs. Bradley said smiling wide and generous at me. Sometimes I wondered how on earth someone could be so cheerful like she was but then I remembered that you'd have to be cheerful if you lived with someone like Mr. Bradley, who was large NASCAR and foot-ball fan from what I could tell.

"**H—Hi. Um…is Jason in his room or something? I like have to talk to him for a minute."** I asked looking slightly behind her shoulder only to see Grandma Bradley arguing with one of the plastic plants again. Wow, and I thought my life was messed up. I looked back at Mrs. Bradley then quickly when I heard her start talking. _Oh crap_, mid-sentence. Um…okay just go with whatever the last thing she says and fill in the blanks.

I nodded a few times with a small smile, even though I had no flippin' idea on what she was talking about. Something about chicken and thanksgiving and pumpkins. Wow.

"**But yes, he's up in his room. You can go up and see him too if you want."** She told me and I nodded as she opened the door wider for me to step in, which I did walking past Plant-talking Grandma there and started up the high up stairs. Some kids when they were little would be terrified by heights like these but I seemed to be quite calm and collected when up high somewhere.

I looked once back down at Mrs. Bradley at the bottom of the stairs, and yup, she was still a smiling away like always. I gave another crooked smile before walking down the hallway to Jason's bedroom…now where was the blasted room again? I kept walking by a couple doors, two of them being just guest-rooms and then finally at the end of the hallway to the right was Jason's bedroom. I could tell it was due to the signs plastered on the door in front of me. Some saying _'Keep Out'_ _and 'Genius by birth, slacker by choice'_; dang right that was true.

I quirked an eyebrow when seeing a strand of red tape across the wide door before knocking a few times, hearing his music blasting away from probably was stereos on his radio thing that he insisted keeping right beside the window for everyone within a ten mile radius to hear.

I heard some rustling and something falling to the floor and a groan of pain before the bedroom door flung open showing a heavy-breathing distant Jason Bradley looking down with his eyes closed, pointing one finger up in the air to show he needed a minute or two to catch his breath. I held back a snicker of amusement when seeing him look like Angela had just pummeled him…again.

"**You uh, okay now, Jason?" **I asked smirking slightly as I bended down a little towards him but came back up straight quickly when he stood up trying to collect himself and made a weak attempt of doing a macho-guy pose of being calm, leaning one arm up on the door smiling at me.

"**Sure am."** He told me still with a crooked smile and then added **"Whatcha need?" **

"**I think we should go in the room first to talk."** I told him, not even giving him a moment to ask why when I shoved him in the room, resulting in him falling back onto his bed and me shutting the door quickly behind me. I looked around the room, wow; this place like either needed someone to clean it or needed some air refresher.

Jason stood up, frowning at me as he dusted off his blue jeans going over to his desk, which also had his flat-screen monitor and computer on it. He wheeled around then in the blue desk chair to look at me, giving me that totally Dr. Evil from Austin Powers movie look. _Okay, now he was pressing his luck. Poor idiot naïve little boy._

I walked over with a seductive little smile, that I knew would make him whimper, and then spun him back round so now he was facing his monitor screen and with me behind him, leaning forward a little.

**"So whatcha need again?"** He asked quirking an eyebrow in confusion still attempting to show he wasn't nervous and that he was calm and all macho like. _Yeah, I said matcho...deal with it. _

"**I need you to look up some Hannibal Lector stuff for me."** I whispered which made him turn his head slightly to look at me, and also resulted with me turning his…well more like forcing his head back where it was moments before.

"**Just look it up."** I commanded him with still a smile on my lips as he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He was kinda cute though when he was nervous.

"**Wh—Why?"** He stuttered out when clicking on his computer screen, the screen blurred somewhat then re-turned too normal…if you could consider it normal.

"**I believe that Hannibal Lector is in my house**." I told him, which made him give me a look that said _'What the fruit?!' _but I needed him to do this for me, there was no way I was going back home. I just hoped my Mom was _okay_…


	4. Who's Mischa?

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy :) And again, sorry it's so short, I shall try to post longer of a chapter and future chapters to come...And that little section of the mother and girl is just a memory for Hannah there, just to let you all know and thanks for all the reviews :) I try to make it realistic/fanasty as possible :)

**Disclaimer:** Again, as stated before, I own nothing of Hannibal and/or Thomas Harris's work :) but I do love his books of the dear Doctor :)

**0000000**

"**Hannibal what? The cannibal?" **Jason practically screamed before I thunked him on the head ( ow, that's gonna leave a bruise).

"**Shut up, Boy-wonder. I don't need you shouting this to the world." **I told him in a harsh whisper as I glared daggers of my darth-vaderness at him. Yeah, I had Star Wars to back me up there.

"**Shouldn't I? I mean—It's—It's Hannibal freakin' Lector, Hannah." **He whispered back still having that confused glam in his eyes.

"**Sometimes I just want to thwack you on the head." **I told him looking back at the screen.

"**Thwack?" **He asked raising an eyebrow in question, I looked back at him with a smirk.

"**Yeah. 'Thwack'. You can google it." **I told him with a sly smile.

He shook his head in wonder and awe before looking back at the computer screen, I guess he decided not to tell anyone about the whole Hannibal Lector thing…for now.

"**So why do you need this again?"** He asked me in still a confused tone as he clicked on some of the wikipedia sites and some others too. Apparently, someone was also thinking of making a movie of the dear Dr. Lector. They were gonna call it something? What was it again…oh yeah. _'Silence of the Lambs'_. What the fruit kind of title is that? It'll just horrorfy some people and make others angry or upset.

"**I told you. It's personal…"** I told him looking at the site he just clicked on, as he scrolled down and then I noticed something. **"Stop! There. Let me read this." **I told him when noticing something mentioned about Dr. Lector's personal life. _He had a sister? Her name…Mischa. I had that name too…_

**0000**

"_**Mama!"**__ A little girl giggles as her mother picks her up, tickling the little child in her arms. The little girl has blonde hair with a few strands of hazel brown. She is wearing a nice polka-dotted dress and her hair is in small piggy tails. She has on two small pink and white tennis shoes and her mother is wearing her FBI badge around her neck on a silver chain. Her mother is smiling at her wide._

"_**I missed you today."**__ The mother tells the small girl as she hugs her. She's a good mother…at least she tries to be when not at work all the time._

"_**Mama. May I ask you a question?"**__ The little girl asks with an innocent and kind smile, the child is so polite sometimes. She got that from her father. _

"_**Of course you can, sweetie."**__ The mother slash FBI agent tells her Daughter as they walk into the kitchen then. The little girl giggles when her mommy calls her that._

"_**Why is my middles names not like the other kids at pre-school?"**__ The little girl asks, the mother is silent for a moment before smiling once more and answering her daughter._

"_**What makes you say that, sweetheart? You have a pretty name already."**__ She answers as she sets her daughter on the counter giving her a small chocolate cookie. The girl takes it gladly. _

"_**I have a friend named Tatiana. But no one is named Mischa. Why did you pick Mischa as a name for me, Mommy?"**__ The little girl asked curious, her voice laced with absolute generosity and innocence._

"_**Your Daddy picked that one for you."**__ The mother says then gives a small smile, tucking one of the loose ringlets of her daughter's hair behind the small child's ear. The girl looks up from her cookie at her mother before her._

"_**Mommy…who's my Daddy?"**__ The little girl named Hannah asks her mother, flashing her small white almost sparkling teeth in a smile._

**0000**

"**What is it?"** He asked in a worried tone, quickly looking at me as I gazed at the computer screen before us. _Mischa…Mischa Lector. His sister…_

"**Who's Mischa?"** I asked, mostly to just myself though…who was Mischa? I was totally going to have to find out now…


	5. Back to Plan B?

_**A/N:** Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the reviews _:)

**0000**

"**So, Hannah. What's the plan?"** Jason asked typing away on the keyboard below his fingertips. I was now practically pacing the room, back and forth. And repeat again.

Okay, Hannibal Lector was in my house. My mom _KNEW _him due to her interviewing him or something, I don't really care. Why didn't Barney like say anything? He was like the dude's generous caregiver and all. He was the only who survived the good doctor…besides my mom of course.

My hair was frizzing on the top but I didn't really give a gosh darn at the particular moment as I looked out the bedroom window at the snow as it fell onto the ground below. Jason had lived in this house I think all his life, I just moved here when I was seven years old, so I kinda lived here for my whole life but not really. Was it me or was it like really hot in this gosh darn room? It must have been a hundred degrees or something. I walked over to the heater he had and turned it off quickly. He looked at me with a slight frown then, turning away from his computer.

Maybe it was me or it was the fact that once again dear Jason Bradley, a childhood friend, looked like a deer trapped in the headlights. It wasn't like I called out some random secret he's told me over the years, now was it? No, course' not. I wouldn't do that…or maybe I would. Hmm. That's a huge dilemma, now isn't it?

"**Why did you do that?!"** He squealed out at me, I chuckled at his response. Sometimes he could just make me smile by walking in the room—Wait. Why am I thinking about this?! This wasn't important, Hannibal flipping Lector alone in my house with my Mom was important!

"**Cause. It's flippin' hundred degrees in here, that's why!" **I squeaked back out at him with still a sly smile on my lips as I sat down gracefully onto his un-made and un-kept bed. It made me sink into it slightly but not that much. _What the fruit did he do in this room when he was alone?_

There was a steady gentle breeze of wind mixed with snow coming in through the partly opened window, who leaves their window open in Winter? _Who? Jason Idiot Bradley, that's who. His middle name though is really 'Wesley' but still it counts!_

"**Is not…It's just—just enhanced coldness." **He said with a shrug as he wheeled himself back in front of his computer screen and continued to click on some things. I knew I couldn't stay here forever…My Mom might call here…and ask for me to come back home…with HIM still there. I couldn't go back.

"**We—I can't stay here. I have to leave today, I'm not going back home, Jason." **I told him looking down at the floor where you couldn't even walk through it without bumping into something or…whatever. He whirled around then fast as lightening looking at me with a raised eyebrow and serious expression his face.

"**What—What?"** He asked, knowing full well on WHY I could not go back home now. Idiot boy genius.

"**I want you to come with me."** I told him with a wide smile looking back up at him then finally. He gave me a look of what seemed to be horror and confusion. And then again with that Dr. Evil look thing he had going on.

"**Why me? Why not Angela—Oh yeah."** He said answering his own question and then stood up from his computer to sit beside me. He put an arm around me and I looked at him like he was an idiot. He slowly and nervously removed his arm away from me then and back into his lap.

"**Please. I…I need you."** I finally admitted to him with a shy smile, and I, _Hannah Starling_, was not SHY. At least I don't think I am…Am I? Oh well, guess it's back to _Plan B_, isn't it?


	6. Plan A out the window, and in comes Pete

_**A/N: **Hope ya'll like this little chapter too!_ :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song or it's lyrics of**: **_'They call me Cuban Pete'_ **;** and once again, I know I keep repeating this, but I own nothing of Hannibal and/or Thomas Harris's work but I do happily own Hannah Starling, Jason Bradley and dear sweet cheerleading Angela :) hope you enjoy this chapter and chapters to come :)

**0000**

My pulse was racing as I thought more and more of my mother. I was very protective of her, even when I was a child. Did I happen to let you know that once when I was eight, my mother was nearly hit by a car? She would have if I hadn't yelled _'Mommy!' _and yanked at her coat that day. I loved my mother but even I had certain pull-backs so to speak with her. For instance, with her attempting to put me in a pink frilly little dress on Easter. That's just one of the many, many examples. But yeah, I still love the woman. She's a good Mom…maybe not great, but she's defiantly getting there at some particular point.

"**So you're magical plan B is to get on a bus to the air-port and leave the country?"** Jason asked me once again, and I nodded with a smile. It seemed quite logical…well it did to me of course.

"**Yup. That's the plan."** I told him swaying back side-to-side a little, as if I were listening to a song. Well I did have my little I-POD ear phones lodged into my delicate ears and one of my I-POD song paused for the mean time.

"**You're insane!"** He told me, throwing his hands up in the air like a fluttering bird in the sky. I had to bite my lip to hold back the giggles. He was quite goofy sometimes, at least I thought so…apparently the teachers at our school didn't.

And you know, it wasn't really my fault that the English teacher didn't like my essay on Homer _(the poet, not the Homer from the Simpsons show). _She had so many errors on hers up on that blasted white board of hers, and she didn't really like having me correct her, no she did not. _Naive woman. Ignorant and rude. So rude…_

"**And—And if this is Plan B, what the fruit happen to Plan A?!"** He asked me, I quietly wished to myself that he might lower his voice, but then again who really in his family would believe him if he told them Hannibal Lector was in MY house? Maybe Dad there had some sense in the head but…Grandma Bradley sure didn't, no offense at all though.

"**It kinda blew out the window…"** I muttered not really paying any mind to him, and without him noticing, clicked the 'play' button on my I-Pod and then the music filled my ears, tuning out whatever Jason said to me from now on and until the song ended.

_They call me Cuban Pete  
I'm the king of rhumba beat  
When I play the maracas I go chick-chicky boom chick-chicky boom  
Yes sir, I'm Cuban Pete I'm the craze of my natives street  
When I start to dance everything goes chick-chicky boom chick-chicky boom  
The Senoritas they sing and how they swing with this sombrero  
It's so very nice, so full of spice  
And when they dance they bring a happy ring of vaqueros  
Singing a song all day long  
So if you like the beat take a lesson from Cuban Pete  
And I'll teach you to chick-chicky boom chick-chicky boom chick-chicky boom  
Si, Senorita I know that you will like the chicky boom chick  
Cause it's the dance of latin romance  
And Cuban Pete doesn't teach you in a hurry like Arthur Murray  
I come from Havana and theres always manana so Senorita... Oh no..._

_  
_

I only nodded and acted like I was listening to Jason as he buzzed about in the room like a little annoying chirping humming bird. Sometimes it was so east to tune him out like this. It was fun to watch and the finally have him realize that I'm not listening. It could be viewed as rude, yes I admit that but sometimes you need things to soothe you when you want to tune something buzzing out.

_They call me Sally Sweet__  
I'm the queen of Delancy Street  
When I start to dance everything goes chick-chicky boom chick-chicky boom  
Excuse me Mr.Pete_

_Yes Ma'am_

_Have the Cubans a different beat?  
If they have will you teach me to chick chick-chicky boom chick-chicky boom_

I absolutley loved dancing to the beat every time I listened to it on Mr. Crawford's old "I love Lucy" music records, he told me it was his late wife's TV show and all and that I could listen to it whenever I wanted. Mr. Crawford's a nice man and he's nice to my Mom and alot, techincally he use to be her boss too but I'm not sure what he is to her anymore really at the moment.

_Si, Senorita I know you will like the chicky-boom-chick (yea, man)  
It's so very nice so full of spice I place my hand on your hip and if you will just give me your hand then we shall try just you and I!_

"**Okay, so you heard everything I said right?"** He asked me attempting to catch his breath, placing his hands on his hips as he stood before me again. I slowly gained a sly smile on my lips as I hit 'pause' again on my I-POD and nodded.

"**Si, Senor."** I told him, laughing on the inside now, Jason didn't seemed too amused but he did let a small smile appear on his lips. It was sometimes so fun to see him buzz around like that. But yeah, guess Plan B just flew out the window, right? That's what Jason thinks for now, of course I'm not going to listen. I never do, just ask Mr. Jason Wesley Bradley there, he'll tell you tons of stories of me. _Ha._


	7. The Bus ride to nowhere central

_**A/N:** Any questions, please feel free to ask in reviews and such. Thanks for all the reviews :)_

**0000**

"**I can not believe I let you talk me into this."** Jason groaned when sitting on the bus seat beside me, and also with I, Hannah, looking out the window staring at the trees as the bus zoomed on by. Sometimes it was so pretty to see what was possible to grow on this earth of ours. I love the forest and the woods. I just like being out in nature and being able to move around, hence why I joined the whole volley-ball thing even though preppy know-it-all Chelsea (no offense to any other girls besides this one with the name Chelsea or anything related to it). Stupid pom-pom waving Chelsea Smith.

_Wow_, I guess it is true. I _do _act immature sometimes. Even in my mind. But I am smart, I know that much. I'm not a complete genius but I'm not an idiot either. I know when someone is attempting to manipulate or lie to me, or even provoke me. It's almost amusing sometimes seeing _little Chelsea_ and her little Chelsea-wanna-bes behind her.

I felt though a sense of relief flood my body though, at the moment everything seemed to be at ease even though I did comprehend that my Mother might be in danger, due to fact she's a dang FBI Agent and all. My mother is an odd fighting-machine woman, I can tell you that much. I can tell though with every word she speaks, she is attempting to hide her southern-accent. She's from West Virginia so things like that will happen to you. She doesn't talk much about Grandpa Starling though. He was a sheriff and had the whole Chuck Norris get up thing going' for him too. I love Chuck Norris but anywho…that's beside the point. Back to the _dear Doctor_.

I do know some bits and pieces of Dr. Lector, to be honest I find him to be a certified genius. Some say he's a mad man, that might be true but still, one can not say he's an idiot, can they? _Nope. _

I looked back at Jason who was had apparently gone to the restroom or something because he was sitting back down on the seat beside me again. I gave him one of my grins which I knew freaked him out sometimes. He called it un-natural that I had nice flashy teeth like I do, I also chuckled at that. Jason was right though but at the same time wrong. It wasn't un-natural…it was just…un-ordinary. Ha! Let him compete with that one.

"**Where did you go, Mr. Bradley?"** I asked, teasing him slightly looking back at the window and noticed that in that little bag of his that he brought had apparently a nice glass of orange-cream soda and some chips. _Joy._

"**I went to do the un-speakable."** He said which he knew made my nose twitch slightly in disgust when he said that word but still I couldn't help but shake my head in amusement.

"**Are you gonna answer my question or what?"** He asked, popping open his soda…loudly I might add and had some lady look up from up the row from us look back at us as if we were hippies or something. Go back to your knitting, lady. I quirked an eyebrow, leaning over past Jason to look at the woman. She seemed to stare at me for a moment then quickly went back to her knitting, looking away. I smirked, quite proud and pleased now and back into my seat looking at Jason again,

"**You're the one who told your Mom that you were studying with Thomas and that you might spend the night there."** I told him, poking him in the chest slightly with a hand then put it back into my lap looking back at the window. _STILL_ having my I-POD ear phones lodged within my ears but with my I-POD paused at the moment. I'd probably listen to some music later on in the day…

"**Uh-uh."** He disagreed with me, slurping up some of his soda and then swallowed still looking over at me attempting to keep his small backpack in his lap and from falling onto the bus's floor. **"I did not. Well I did tell her I was going to Thomas's, and I'm not even friends with the guy or anything. You added the whole **_**'I'm probably going to spend the night'**_** part."** He added on with slight frown.

"**Well, SOMEONE did not disagree with me at the time."** I told him, a sly smile on my lips as I looked back at him…again.

"**I couldn't! You said you needed my help and I—" **He started before I gave him an amused look** "Oh, come on, Hannah. You're my friend, it wasn't like I wasn't going to help you."** He told me then I noticed that the vibrating feeling I had for the past few minutes was coming from my bag. It was my cell phone.

"**What's **_**that**_**?"** Jason asked looking down at my bag with a confused look.

"_**My**_** cell." **I muttered softly, scraping through my bag looking for my cell phone than I found it and sighed with relief. I flipped my hair back and looked at the caller ID on the phone. _My mom? Why--How was she calling me at this time? Did she know where I was or was he telling her to call me?_

"**Who is it?" **Jason asked, trying to catch a glance at the phone but I held it against my chest and frowned at him.

"**No."** I warned him then added **"It's my mom."** I clicked on _'talk'_ on the phone and answered with a friendly **"Mom? Is this you? Are you alright**?" I asked quickly, worried now when she didn't answer until I heard a breath of air come onto the speaker's phone.

"**Your mother's quite alright. But it's you I'm really worried about at the moment."** I heard a man's voice say on the other line of the phone. _Hannibal Lect—How was he—He was on my mom's cell phone? What did he do to my mom then?!_

"**Dr. Lector?" **I muttered out before Jason quickly snatched my cell out of my hands and clicked _'end'._ Then he looked at me glaring while I just had a nice look of confusion and awe. Mostly confusion.

"**Why did you do that?!"** I whispered…well more like squeaked out at him while He was clearly breathing heavy.

"**Oh I don't, Hannah. Maybe it's cause…hmm let's see…that was Hannibal Lect--"** He almost yelled before I clamped a hand over his mouth before he could finish the sentence.

"**Shh. Do you want the whole bus to know our business, Bradley?"** I asked in a whisper and then slowly removed my hand as he continued to glare at me with a crooked frown. That's when my cell phone started to buzz about in Jason's hand. Jason looked at the phone then. It was my mom's cell number again. I put my hand out, palm-up.

"**Please?"** I asked giving him a look, he didn't like it but still he slowly handed me a phone. I smirked then clicked _'talk'. _

"**Hello?"** I asked waiting for an answer on the other line of the phone…


	8. I lost signal! And I gained a memory!

**A/N: **Just to let you know the scene at the very end in italics is a memory that is mention also in a paragraph. Just to let you know. Hope you like this chapter; sorry it took a little while to type up. But still, hope you enjoy. Any questions? Feel absolutely free to ask in reviews and such, thanks for reading this story it helps a lot :) thanks again.

**0000**

_I just stared at my cell phone in awe and annoyance. _

"**What happen?"** Jason asked leaning over to the side, shifting his weight slightly to the right while all the time glancing over my shoulder.

"**I—I lost signal. How do you lose signal when there is like flippin' telephone poles hanging down the entire street here and all over this city?" **I told him angry and ticked off, shoving my phone back into my back-pack and then glared at the road as the bus sped over it and the white line on the side of it seemed to blur as the Bus driver sped up a little past a yellow light before it turned red. See now, if there had happen to be a police officer or a video-camera this guy would have gotten a speeding ticket.

"**Um—Signal disoriented happen?" **Jason guessed idiotically like always when he knew I was annoyed, it was best not to make small talk like that with me. Just ask the bullies at my old elementary school. Ralphie W. Anderson attempted to pull my hair the day my mother put it up in into two lovely piggy tails and that poor boy never saw the flicker of my wrist as I let my delicate ivory colored hand latch around his wrist and took my school pencil, which was in my dress pocket at the time, stabbing him slightly in the hand, a wound appeared of course, it bled just a little but still it bled. _He never bullied me again._

After that though it was kind of odd, some kids did think I was mad, crazy, or what you could call totally crazy-lady but others thought I was totally rockin' and cool. But that was just some…like Jason here beside me. He's a good friend. One of the few I have left…but still. He was awesome after that. Carrying my books for me, seriously he did that. It was awesome and amusing to watch him, a little boy carry my back-pack and text-books like that.

Sometimes I just wish that I could go away and be alone; somewhere _nice_ too. Near the waters, just to I could hear waves in my ears. It was like music in my ears sometimes, perhaps there could be an exception. When it storms it sounded like people from riots. The ones who shall not stop till they are _satisfied_. I always knew though if I had ever and have asked dear Jason to come with me, he would of course. I would like to go somewhere nice...like _Italy_...yes, Italy. But to the nice place of _Florence_ where it is absolutley beautiful. But anywho, back to my school-like education and history of it. Onwards to Middle School for me. _You'll see..._

Then in middle school, I once had a teacher named**:** Mrs. Thomason. Now see, this woman thought it would be alright to keep me after school one day and teach me "discipline". After that, the next day she re-signed as soon as she could. It was quite tedious when she was there but still defiantly amusing seeing her leave. No one knew why…but I did. My mother did too but she didn't say anything. Like it never happen. That's when Ms. Honeycutt took over for _Mrs. Thomason's_ class. Ms. Honeycutt was a lovely yet naïve and kind teacher. She was one of my favorites. Always respectful and courteous, polite no matter whom the person was. She even held open doors for people when arriving at the school in the mornings. _She was the best._

"**You okay?"** Jason asked me softly, nudging my arm slightly with his and smiled warmly at me. I couldn't resist. I slowly looked back at him, finally smiling. But it was only a small smile; nothing more and nothing less. Oh, Jason, my friend look how idiotically you look having your hair look like one of Willy Wonka's bad hair days. No offense to Mr. Wonka of course…he's flipping awesome sometimes.

"**Okey-dokey."** I replied, pecking him a gentle kiss on the cheek before looking back out the window, resting my head on it slightly, closing my eye-lids wanting rest now. I'd think of a plan later today…I always could get myself out of dangerous and plain odd little situations. At first, Jason shivered when hearing my response, it seemed I sounded slightly creepy but cute when I said stuff like that and then he blushed five different shades of red, when I kissed him on the cheek, that I didn't even know existed.

As I closed my eyes, I started shifting my awake state into dream/memory land. Yes, I had a memory palace I just happen to be starting up. I learned about it from a teacher of mines and looked it up on the internet. I find it intriguing and absolutely genius. But that's just me...

When I dream, I feel at peace. Unless I am having a nightmare. Some people, like my one teacher that told me and the rest of the class about the memory palace, think that if you have a nightmare that that's your conscience working against you, that you feel guilty about something…whatever it is. I often disagree; because I've had dozens of nightmares and felt no guilt once so ever…but then again, you never really know, do you? It could just be guilt from something you did in the past or something you know.

_I let the dreams overwhelm me then…but just for a moment…_

**0000**

"_**Mama's girl!"**__ Little ten year old Ralphie W. Anderson teased a little Nine year old Hannah Starling, whom was reading a book underneath a tree and had her trusty .2 pencil in her dress pocket. She slowly looked up at the boy just in time to have dirt kicked in her face. This boy was making her mad. _

"_**Stop it now."**__ That was the only warning Hannah was giving him as she attempted to wipe the dirt off her dress and face as she stood up in front of Ralphie, who just laughing at her. Some other children watched near by, nudging there friends to stop and watch the show that beginning. _

"_**Make me, Mama's Gir—"**__ The boy began to say reaching to yank at one her piggy tails that her mother had just done delicately this morning…he never got the chance and never saw the flicker of her wrist. Hannah grabbed his wrist, the hand that had been reaching for her hair moments ago, and before he could push her to the ground a pencil suddenly appeared in Hannah's hand and connected with his hand and jabbed through, but only so far. A wound appeared suddenly and it bled. She let go of his wrist and young Ralphie just back up away from her scared for his life, like a deer caught in the headlights. He ran away then quickly, brushing past Jason W. Bradley. Hmm…_

_All of the kids in the play-ground then suddenly looked back at Hannah who innocently tucked a loose ringlet of hair behind her right ear and had a small smile before turning around and heading for the swing-sets with her book in her left hand. Jason had just met his first-crush then…well more like saw his first-crush girl. And that girl was Hannah Starling…_

**0000**


	9. Hannah go round at the mall

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy this chapter as you have the others (hopefully) and thank you all a lot of leaving all those comments, I adore and love them, thanks again. As I stated many times before, any questions feel free to ask in reviews and I shall try my best to answer them all. And yes, Jason had quite the crush on Hannah when they were children...he just might still have a "crush" on her :) Hannibal will make apperances soon, don't worry. He's in the story too! :D Just to let you all know to, sorry this is so long but still, Hannah doesn't know that Hannibal is her father, yes she doesn't know but she shall soon and will connect the dots, kinda mary-sueish but still, enjoy. And PLEASE don't steal my ideas or this story, but no, I do not own any of Hannibal or Thomas Harris's work, wish I did but I don't :)

**0000**

The bus jolted forward which woke me from my sleep. _Joyness._ I looked around and noticed that we were at a…mall place? What the—Well more like outside the mall. I quickly shifted my gaze from the window to a still sleeping Jason beside me. I took my hand and swatted him in the head as you would do a fly that came buzzing about. With a quick jump of shock he woke up. Rubbing one of his eyes with his hand he looked at me then glaring…well glaring with one eye at the particular moment.

"**What—What I do to you now?"** He asked, clearly annoyed from being woken up from his dream-state. I pointed outside the window, still looking at him with a glare of my own.

"Did you bother to even read where this bus was going before putting us on it?" I hissed out at him, he lowered his hand from his eye and put it back in his lap and blinked slowly twice before responding.

"**Well you didn't bother to ask."** He said with a straight face, son of a bi—I will hurt him one day. I will.

"**I just presumed that you would be smart and know which bus was going where."** I told him then grabbing my back-pack, no point in staying on the bus, now is there. I stood up in my seat and stepped over past him, ignoring him now. He sighed, rolling his eyes in a dull expression.

"**I saw that, Jason Bradley." **I warned him, then walking down the bus aisle, pausing for a moment behind a woman and two little boys and then followed behind as they all got off. Jason, from what I could tell, was almost jogging down the aisle holding his backpack and empty soda pop glass in the same hand, following out of the bus behind me.

The bus then sped away, nearly running Jason over. He jumped over beside me, slightly wide eyed. I glanced around then started walking up a few ivory colored steps and heading over to the mall like place. I saw a man playing, what looked to be a saxophone, seeing also the open case at his feet. I stopped for a moment, Jason bumping into me behind but I did not alter my footing and stayed in place as Jason shook his head, seeming amused for some reason as I reached into my back-pack taking out some change and putting it in the case for the man playing the instrument. I saw him grin slightly as he played on. I gave him a smile and nod as I turned walking over to the mall once again, Jason in tow behind me.

As we entered the mall, through the revolving doors; I took a glance around. People scattering about like birds, entering and exiting stores with bags in their hands as they smiled at each other and chattered away. I had the nice music humming about from only so far down the mall. I knew this sound. I had heard it many times as a child with my mother. It was the merry-go-round, as many called it. Or a carousal. I had a small smile play across my face as I shifted the backpack on my shoulder and walked down the mall way, brushing past people.

"**Hannah!"** I heard Jason yell as he attempted to catch up with me, this was absolutely amusing now **"Excuse me. Pardon me. Sorry. Scuse me. Sorry again**." I heard him mutter while he brushed past people, and finally caught up to me as I stopped to look at him with a quirked eyebrow and smirk.

"**Somethin' wrong, Bradley? You look a little out of breath**." I asked him, still amused as he gave me a crooked frown and then we headed into a larger area that had the nice large merry-go-round and a small photo-taker-box thing only so far away. It was beautiful, the way it looked and the way it played the music. _It reminded me of many memories as a child…my Mother would try her best to spend time with me…She tried to so much…_

**0000**

**"**_**Mama!"** A young five and a half year old Hannah says, tugging at her mother's hand as they head through the mall to the nice large merry-go-round, which is not so far away to be a matter of fact._

_**"Hold on, sweetie. Hannah, Mama has to tie your shoes."**_ _She said stopping, letting go of Hannah's hand to tie the little girl's shoes as the child sighed and crossed her arms across her chess, her hair in a nice pony-tail today with an adorable Minnie-mouse pony-tail holder to hold it up in place, today little Hannah was wearing her pink-white polka dotted dress that her mother bought her for Easter. She loved her mother a lot._

**"**_**Mommy, I'm almost swix years old."** Hannah told her mother, attempting to say the number 'six' correctly but failing at that. Other words though, difficult hard words Hannah seemed to be just fine with it. Odd. Well, come on, it was a little odd. _

**"**_**I know, sweetheart, but sometimes Mommy likes to help you too."** Clarice told her daughter as she stood back up; the child grinned wide, flashing her snow white teeth again which made Clarice have now a slight un-comfortable but loving smile at the little girl. Little Hannah Starling once again dragged her mother to the merry-go-round. Hannah wanted to ride the nice big tall horse today, but Mommy probably was going to say it was too high and dangerous…again. Sometimes her Mommy was so protective of her…_

**0000**

I looked up at the window ceiling then back at the merry-go-round. I then glanced back at Jason as he nudged my shoulder a little with his hand. What on earth did he have to blabber about now? But still he was my friend so I had to ask him what was wrong.

"**What is it?"** I asked, with a confused look as he looked over my head, well he was taller than me, at something that I didn't see at the moment. I quirked an eyebrow and turned around to look at what he was now staring at.

"**Jason, what are you looking—"** I started to say until I saw what he saw then.

Only so far away was my mother. Clarice Starling who was staring at us, but what seemed to be more like me…_what was she doing here? How did she know I was here? Was he also…_

"**Looking at."** I finished my sentence then, not even asking anymore but saying it as more of a statement; now finally noticing for a moment that I was holding my breath. Today was going to be a long day, wasn't it? Yeah, pretty much.

**0000**


	10. Chatting with the 'nice' Doctor

**Disclaimer and A/N:** I own none of the song _'Maneater'_ **_by_** **Nelly Furtado; **nor do I own any of _'Barnes and Noble'_**;** Inyuasha or its characters**;** Death Note and any of their characters and none of Thomas Harris's work and Hannibal of course. I own only Jason Bradley, Hannah Starling and dear cheerleading Angela and any other characters I had to make up here. I hope you enjoy this chapter throughly and maybe re-read it again if you wanthopefully you shall :) Any questions, feel free to ask in reviews, thank you for reading this story and _A/Ns._

**00****00**

_Hmm, let's see. My mother was, I may never know, here at the mall looking directly at me in a horrified look. Yup. That wasn't a very good sign. _

I felt Jason grab me but then I was pushed back when a large crowd of people came rushing through like antelopes, no offense to the animal either. I then saw a man standing before me…_Dr. Lector._

My breath caught quickly in the middle of my throat as my gaze locked with mines. A low smile spread on his lips as I stared in what could be considered awe and then I was tossed back some more and I could no longer see him. Jason appeared oddly yet quickly beside me and pulled my by the hand over to a photo taking booth, the one from before.

Maybe we should have just went on another bus or something then rather come in here but I just had to get idiotically stubborn and walk right in, dragging Jason in tow. I could feel my scarf around my neck, which I totally forgot I had on in the first place, itching at my throat. So as Jason and I walked quickly over to a nice set of escalators going up and down I yanked off the scarf and it slipped from my hands. I tried to go back and retrieve it but Jason just wasn't having any of that and he tugged me on the '_up_' escalator.

"**Can I **_**help **_**you**_**, Barney**_**?!"** I squeaked out in a whisper to him as he just continued to glare at the air…or something, I don't really know what to be honest. I was now just not _disgruntled_, like some people (_my teachers_) call me, but I was now highly ticked off. I could hear the thumping of my heart beating away within my chest as I turned to glance back at the area below us. I didn't see Dr. Lector or my mom, but I knew they were still here…_somewhere_. That's when I heard my cell phone start to ring with my ring-tone going off somewhat loudly to I might add. I thought I put that blasted thing on vibrate!

_Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody what chu here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees, knees  
You either want to be with me, or be me!_

_Holy crap_, that's exactly what I thought when I took out my cell phone quickly with my free hand as Jason then stepped off the _'up'_ escalator with still a good grip on my hand and we brushed past a few crowds of people and entered what looked to be the store '_Barnes and Noble_' or something. It was a book store, I knew that much!

I sighed with relief when Jason dragged me into what was probably the anime comic section or something. I saw '_Inuyasha_' and '_Death Note'_ comics and books, so yeah that's how I got the theory of where we were at the particular moment. **"You wait right here."** Jason told me, fixing me a nice serious glare as he scurried off somewhere out of view, I sighed with joy and relief once again. _Finally._

I clicked '_talk_' on my cell phone and placed it to my right ear. **"Hello?"** I asked; _sadly_, already knowing who it was though. I didn't even have to look at caller ID, how awesome is that? _Totally. Well, not radical or awesome but still._

"_**Dr**_**. Lector."** I said in a whisper and clearly an assumption not a question, still glancing around to make sure no one was watching or listening in. No-one. Great.

"_**Very good**_**."** I heard a metallic like voice pop into the line then, I knew he was smiling. I could feel it.

"_**Thank you**_**."** I told him, being polite like I was almost always. I just don't like rude people.

"**So, your mother has told you about me?"** He asked; I could hear someone playing an instrument in the background. _A violinist? Perhaps._

"_**Not quite**_**. Friends from school happen to do that for her, **_**Doctor**_**."** I told him, walking down the long aisle. I could hear now, what seemed to be people talking. I glanced back at the store's front entrance. I could also hear what they were saying…the same people in the background. _Was he that close now? Where was he? _I backed up, going in the opposite direction now; back farther into the store and now totally forgetting what Jason had told me to do.

"**Ah**_**, **__**friends**_**? **_**Hmm.**_** How **_**nice**_**. Tell me something, **_**Little Starling**_**. Do you happen to know who your **_**Father**_** is?" **He asked me in a very relaxed and amused tone from what I could tell.

_My Father? Why did he want to know about something like that?_

**0000**


	11. Ah, now you're being rUdE

**A/N:** Tada! :) Hope you like it, folks! More to come ASAP :D

**Disclaimer:** I own none of '_James Bond_' nor of '_Rambo_' :)

**0000**

I backed up into a corner of the store, my back to the wall and I glanced to my left. Peeking through the books on the rack to see if I could locate him in the store but sadly, I failed at it. I had to leave this place before he found me. _Wasn't there video cameras and stuff in this store?! Why hasn't a security guard seen him or something?_

I made a slow pace to walk past this shelf of what looked to be maps and magazines after sighing softly, the cell phone still to my ear as I knew the dear Doctor was waiting for an answer_. Should I lie?_ _No._ He'd know if I were lying, _wouldn't he_? Unless I played this to my own advantage. Manipulate the situation…_Yeah_. Thank goodness that Clarice Starling_ Special _FBI agent is my mother.

I made my way over to the science fiction area and glanced over around the corner, only to see Jason glancing worriedly around for probably me. _Joy._

I could hear the soft faint drumming of my heart beat in my chest. I was calm? Hmm. That seemed a little new but not quite. I usually didn't really have a high heart rate…not even when I ran laps in Gym class and joined track that one year. My nose twitched at the seething smell of ginger that filled the already probably polluted air in here. _Hmm._ They had some cool air circling about in here too…_nice_.

"**I'm waiting for answer, **_**Little Starling**_**."** The '_good_' Doctor spoke on the other line on the phone, finally. When he spoke it sent cold chills down my spine and made me have the need to take in an even deeper breath of air then.

"**My **_**Mother**_** told me that my **_**Father**_** loved me and that he couldn't be here at the precise moment. That is all she has told me, **_**Doctor **_**Lecter."** I told him in a calm tone. I tried my best not to panic at all, which I truly did not do often.

"_**Tsk. Tsk**_**." **He said softly, almost _like_ a _father_ would do when scolding his child** "I don't think you believe that. **_**Oh no. No.**_** I **_**believe**_** that you know much more on the subject at hand."** Doctor Lecter told me and in the background I swore I could hear Jason saying my name…somewhere in the store. _He was closer now…much closer…_

"**Well, I don't."** I snapped the words through clenched teeth…I was being rude. And I was never rude…_usually_.

"**Ah, now you're being rude, **_**Little Starling**_**. And I **_**hate**_** rude people."** He told me in a still soft calming voice. As if he was trying to relieve some kind of forced pressure in this conversation that had arisen earlier.

_Where was he?_ I could hear a buzzing noise in my ears then, filling with the tiny vibration of beating within. I took three deep breaths before feeling two arms grab both of my arms and twirl me round to face them. _What the he—Oh look…it's Jason. _

"**What the hell is **_**wrong**_** with you?!"** Jason hissed at me through clenched teeth as he glared daggers at me then his gaze locked to something behind me for what seemed to be a millisecond and then yanked me over to behind the now romance novels it seemed. _Lucky me._

I noticed then that I lost signal on my cell phone which I then slipped into my pocket quickly as I smiled up at the tall Jason before me.

"_**Oh my, Jason. You're using force.**_**"** I said with a giggle and a wide grin on my lips now. He looked at me and I already knew what he was thinking in that little so-called mind of his. Which would be**:** _"Is she actually grinning?!"_

_But any-who, back to my story here…_

"**Shh."** He whispered harshly to me, putting a hand over my mouth as he looked about as if he were _James Bond_ or someone **"I am trying to flippin' protect you here!"** He told me in a whisper and glanced about again more like _Rambo_ this time.

I had to giggle with amusement when he said '_protect_'. It was mean, almost rude but still it was funny to hear Jason say something like that.

"**Stop doing that!"** Jason squeaked out at me, totally forgetting that he still had his hand over my mouth and I quirked an eyebrow, glancing down at his hand and then back up at him with a grin still on my lips…with his hand still over my mouth!

I glanced away from his eyes down to the far left of me, making sure no one was looking in our direction and then laughed mentally and just looked back up to meet Jason's eyes with what could be considered amusement, of course, dancing within my eyes as I had a straight face now.

"**Ow!"** Jason yelled in a whisper_, thank goodness_, as he yanked his hand away from my mouth as if I had shocked him. He stared in horror at me as he held his hand and then glared daggers at me again.

"**You—You bit me."** He told me in assumption, which was correct to be quite honest.

"**I've told you once, Jason Bradley. I've told a thousand times."** I told him in a soothing tone and grinned wide, my snowy colored lynx teeth flashing as I did so **"I bite." **

_But still, in the back of my mind, I felt tingly vibes going up and down my spine...someone was watching us closely now...and I already knew who that person was..._

**0000**


	12. Old Navy and clerks who blush

**A/N:** Sorry, folks, that it took so long to update. My computer kept messing up and stuff and I absoutley detest when writer's block appear but here ya go again sorrybut now I have updated chap. 12! :) Hope you enjoy and don't worry, Hannah will be getting out of this blasted mall...with Jason! Quite soon...and probably Hannibal will be going out too! Any questions or little ideas that have popped into your little mind, please feel free to ask in reviews! I own none of 'Old Navy' or the people who work there :)

**0000**

I stepped back once away from Jason as I glanced about looking for the Doctor but he was no where to be found. But I knew he could see me. I just knew it.

"**Come on."** Jason said grabbing me by the wrist and dragging me even deeper within the book store.

I felt electricity pump through me as my skin connected with Jason but I tried my best to ignore it. I could hear his heavy breathing as I noticed for the first time that he was wearing a jacket, the one I had gotten him for his birthday. It was a little odd that, yes I admit this, I noticed this at the particular moment but I did.

"**We have to get you out of here."** He told me in between heavy breaths as he once more looked about. Half crazed looking and half actually concern. I had to bite my lower lip from letting out a giggle.

"_**We?**_**"** I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"**Yes, **_**Princess**_**. **_**We.**_**"** He commented back with a sneer, I just chuckled and flashed a wide grin at him once more. I knew this disturbed him highly sometimes when I smiled like that but I just couldn't help myself truly.

"**Stop that."** He told me, now having a good lock on my forearm. I glanced down at his fingers lapped around my arm then back up at him. His face changed to a frown and squinted his eyes a little** "**_**You wouldn't dare.**_**"**

"_**Wouldn't I?**_**"** I asked with a crooked smile as I flicked his hand off my arm and stepped back when a small group of people passed by and I ducked behind them.

"**Hannah!"** Jason squeaked my name in anger then I had already moved my way out of the store within that time somehow and I started walking down past a few more stores and took out my cell phone.

_Should I call back? Maybe…_

I pressed on received calls and re-dialed my mom's number, putting the phone to my ear as I stopped to let someone past by me.

"**Thanks!"** The person yelled at me with a smile, I just nodded smiling back then walked into what I think was '_Old Navy'_ or something…I knew it was a clothing store though! _I knew that much._

"**That was rather **_**interesting**_**."** I heard Dr. Lecter's voice appear on the other line of the phone as I stepped back into a rack of pants then cursed myself mentally for not paying attention and then stood, glancing around of course, which is the smart thing to do really at this moment and the only real thing I can think of for the time being.

"**What's so amusing, **_**Doctor**_**. If I may ask that is."** I responded politely but my voice had a certain edge to it as my Mother liked to comment on so frequently to be honest. It was kind of annoying too if I might add.

"**Tell me something. Does **_**Mr.**__**Jason Bradley**_** know about **_**me**_**?"** He quirked, my breath caught mid-air in my throat.

"_**No.**_**"** I responded, knowing full well that what I had said was a total lie.

"**You do know I can sense when someone lies to me, don't you?"** He asked, still all so polite.

"**He does. But he doesn't know quite why you are here looking for me."** I told him, being honest this particular time.

"**How do you know his name?"** I asked curiously. I heard the Doctor start to chuckle. I could practically hear the smile that was now probably on his face as he spoke the following to me.

"**You learn things by being observant, my dear. Also, you just told me really."** He responded, he sounded closer now to where I was. This wasn't really that shocking due to his…reputation. And once again I cursed myself mentally for not thinking ahead

"**I guess you're right."** I told him, grinning too.

"_**Don't guess.**__**You already knew this.**_** Don't presume when you already know the facts at hand."** He scolded me, and then I felt a hand brushed my hair from behind. I turned around only to see no one there, I looked to my left then right. _No one. _

I heard the Doctor take breathe in an intake of air before he spoke once more **"You look so much like your mother."** He responded softly, gently and kindly like a father would. _Where was that thought coming from?! I blame my Mother on my little instincts and bright ideas. Hmm._

I calmly glanced to my left when I felt someone touch my bare arm. I held in place a nice smile on my lips, a clerk stood before me, probably a newbie here or something.

**"Miss, do you need any help with anything?"** The clerk asked me politely and kindly.

I shook my head '_no_'. **"Not at the moment. I'm just browsing really."** I told him with a soft giggle with made him blush deep red then.

"**Okay. Um—Well, if you do need any help. I'm just right over here."** He said, nodding back to his little cashier stand area.

"**I'll be sure you're the first one I go looking for then."** I said nodding, he blushed even deeper and I had no idea men could even blush like that but he scurried on back to his little cubby area and I walked back into the store, all the while glancing at all the little outfits on display as I heard Doctor Lecter start chuckling again.

"**So much like your mother."** He said softly, as if he were talking more to himself than me. Which he probably was too.

"**If I may ask, Doctor Lecter."** I started to say.

"_**Yes?**_**"** He asked, with his voice with edging of curiosity all around it.

"**How did **_**you**_** meet **_**my mother**_** in the first place again?"** I asked as my free hand fingertips played with the price tag on a high priced skirt that was hanging on a rack of other clothes beside it. I knew he could see me but I just couldn't see him at this moment…_yet_.

**0000**


	13. The Truth never really sets us free

**A/N:** Hey folks, sorry this took so long but here you go **:)** Hope you like this chapter, will post the next and many more ASAP and enjoy** :D **

**0000**

"**My, my, you are the curious one, _Little Starling_."** The Doctor stared to chuckle once more; I made my way out of the store quickly when beginning to feel claustrophobic which only happen on particular occasions to be quite honest. I walked over to the escalators and stepped on, not noticing someone getting on also behind me until I was already on the bottom floor of the mall. I walked only so far away when I noticed that the Doctor had said nothing these past few minutes.

**"_Doctor Lecter_?"** I quirked, no answer until…

**"Yes, _Little Starling_?"** A voice from behind me came up into view, Dr. Lecter's voice to be exact. I turned around slowly and looked up only to see already that I was right on whom the person was. I slowly put the cell phone back into my coat pocket and continued to look up at him, a grin slowly spread across his lips then as I felt his hand brush some of my hair out of my face, I backed away a little.

"**Dr. Lecter. You—You're here…"** I whispered; I never seemed to ever be shock by things not even when my Mother screamed when I came up behind her to ask when Mr. Crawford was coming. I never seemed to be like other children as my mother so often tells me. But this…_This was different_. _Beyond different_.

"**Of course. I wouldn't want my Daughter to think I forgot about her."** Dr. Lecter responded, everyone that walked by seemed to be oblivious to the fact that Hannibal Lecter was here too. _How can you miss that_?!

"**You-Your daughter? Who is ****_she_****?"** I couldn't help myself, again being curious and all, I had to ask.

"**My dear child that would be **_**you**_**."** He answered, the grin growing wider so now his snowy white teeth showed. _His__ smile…__My__ smile…Exactly the same…_

_That's when everything connected_. Why my mother changed the subject whenever I brought of my father. Why Mr. Crawford was arguing with my mother that day in the kitchen on my birthday. Why Mom told me that Daddy couldn't be here right now. _Because_…_My Dad_…My Dad _is_ Hannibal Lecter.

"_**My mom**_**…"** I stared to say but then he interrupted when I said nothing more.

"_**My wife**_**."** He told me, his eyes almost seemed to show a small gem of joy when he said '_wife_ '.

"_**No**_**. You're wanted on by the FBI. You **_**can't **_**be my Dad. My Mom would have arrested you."** I was denial for the mean time, ignoring all the facts that circled around within my head, knowing full well what the truth was now…_well_, most of the truth that is. I glared up at him when speaking this way; he just chuckled at me as if this were amusing. _Was he mocking me now_? _How dare he_?!

"**You're the one being **_**rude**_** now, **_**Doctor**_**."** I accused him, backing up still but he kept up, now we were in the shadows where there were not that many witness not that they'd even notice being all to cooped up in there _special _life.

"**Ah, well, that would be a matter of perspective, wouldn't it, my dear?"** Then he noticed someone apparently behind my shoulder and I had to turn to look but when I turned back, Dr. Lecter was gone. I felt my phone vibrate once more; apparently it had turned off while in my coat so I took it out quickly but still confused and clicked '_talk_', putting the phone to my ear.

"**I do hope you're not disappointed that I had to cut our conversation short, **_**Hannah**_**." **Finally he used my first name, when he said it; he made it sound as if I were something precious and sacred to him. Something he loved. _But criminals like him don't feel that way, right_? _Murders can't feel love_? That's what a small voice in the back of my head kept telling me but now I was pushing it out, forgetting everything else but Dr. Lecter.

_Today is special, just how Mom said it would be this morning before school. Today I met my Dad. Hannibal Lecter __is__ my Dad._

**0000**


	14. Author's Note

**To my faithful readers, **

I've always wanted to start an Author's Note like that but any way. I am sorry that I have not updated in quite some time, writer's block is being quite mean to me. If you have any ideas or suggestions on this story, or any comments really at all on this story, feel totally free to say so in reviews, thanks for reading so far :D hopefully writer's block will clear up in a while :) Thanks for reading once again~

-_Your Author :D _


	15. Not THAT cruel

**[A/N: So, sorry this took soooo dang long, but here you go, please enjoy :D any ideas/thoughts/comments feel free to post in reviews, thanks for reading this far, folks :) more chaps to come ASAP, please no flames*]**

**0000**

"**For the last time, I don't know."** I kept telling Jack Crawford, but he just didn't get the message apparently. I tapped my fingers on the side of the railing as Mr. Crawford eyes burned into me. He was annoying me rather quickly for some reason. I don't know—Maybe because he's been interrogating me for the past fifteen minutes while Bradley is probably having a heart attack trying to find me in this blasted mall.

"**Just tell me one more time. What do you know about Lector?"** He asked me, putting a hand on his hip as he stared me dead in the eye. Okay, I was beyond ticked off now. I titled my head to the side.

"**Don't you think I would have told you more if I knew anything else, **_**Mr. Crawford?**_**"** He told me to never call him that so he knew I was mocking him now, which was rude but oh well. It wasn't my fault that Jackie boy here decided to play twenty questions with me in the middle of a mall. Great tactics, Jack.

"**Your Mother's worried about, Hannah. She thinks you hate her now. She's even thought that you're gonna ran away."** _Was I now?_ **"You aren't gonna do that, right? Hannah?"** I sighed and rolled my eyes in boredom and nodded once, he smiled but it faded quickly when his phone went off. He flipped it open and put it to his ear.

"**Crawford."** He spoke, his southern accent kicking' into high gear now. Where did that cell phone come from? The eighties? _Probably_.

I let my eyes wander then around me, checking my surroundings. Always mind your surroundings, be prepared for anything. That's what my Mom keeps telling me. Never thought I'd really need to use it but then there's that underestimating again. People were still chattering about like little humming birds, but rather more annoying. Like a cockroach. I didn't see my Mom. That was a bad sign but I hoped for the best like always with her. She had a…talent for improvising, as did I.

I grinned mentally and looked at Mr. Crawford who was still eyeing me as he spoke to someone on the phone. I took a step back and he stepped forward with me, I shook my head and nodded to the ladies room. He looked skeptical at first but then he nodded once and held up with his free hand, all fingers up. I had five minutes apparently. How wonderful.

I skipped on over to the bathroom, I did not really need to go of course. I was improvising. Thank my Mummy Dearest. There were no windows but that wouldn't stop me. I waited three minutes before going back out, seeing Crawford still distracted I just trotted off into another large crowds.

My mind went blank for a moment, and then out of no where thousands of thoughts flew into my mind, ideas and thoughts. I needed my music, something to listen to. Beethoven. Hootie and the Blowfish. Anything to calm me down at the moment, my pulse though did not rise. I could just tell. My mind was racing. But then, reluctantly, it slowed as I went trough the exit slash entrance doors of the Mall. Finally out of that blasted building, Crawford would be quite cross with me but that didn't matter right now. None of that did. Only the fact that Hannibal Lecter was my father did. Oh what to do—oh hello. Crawford won't be missing his car for long, he won't mind if I borrowed it for a while. Just remove the license plates and replace them shouldn't be that hard. I'll keep the old license plate, don't get me wrong, I'm not *THAT* cruel.

**0000**


	16. Quid pro quo

****

**[A/N: The scene in italics, for those who don't know, is a memory; sorry, I know this chapter isn't my best, but I knew I needed to update for this story very soon :D or my readers would hunt me down but here you go; and more old friends, not just the good doctor, will be appearing the next chapters coming asap; hope you enjoy*]**

0000

I turned the car's steering wheel, taking a right and stooping at the red light. Yeah, even when stealing a vehicle, I follow the rules of the road…sometimes. My eyes scanned around, making sure there were no FBI followers. I could just tell if they were near. I thank my Mother for that. It's not that hard to notice that a black van is outside your house. Especially where I live.

I sighed, taking in a large intake of air and then closed my eye lids, relaxing for a moment and then I heard a buzzing noise. My cell phone…

My eye lids flickered open and flashed over to my cell phone which laid in the seat beside me, I slowly, with my right hand, grabbed my phone, looking at who was calling. I clicked talk real quick as the light turned green and I pressed the gas pedal to go, putting the phone to my ear with my right hand and driving with my left.

"**Hello?"** I asked softly, watching for something, for what I don't know. Perhaps trying to pass the time. There was a pause at the other end of the line until…

"**Is that anyway to greet your Mother?"** My mom asked in a polite tone, but yet one of authority. I rolled my eyes and grinned to myself.

"**What would you like me to do? Jump up and down, and give a girlish giggle? Well. That'd be a first." **I smiled still, proud of myself nearly, chuckling out loud and I heard my mother sigh with annoyance. I drove on, taking a left and going to the stop sign, stopping and looking both ways to make sure it was clear.

"**Tell me where you are."** She asked and I chuckled, making a sound mothers do when scolding their children, as if in disappointment.

"**Quid pro quo, Mother dear." **I told her "**You tell me things and I tell you things. Yes or no, Mother?" **

"**Hannah…" **My Mom protested but I interrupted

"**Yes. Or. No. Mother?" **

My mom sighed and was breathing heavily but then answered…

"**Fine. What do you want to know?" **She asked impatiently

I got right to the point **"How is it that my father is Dr. Hannibal Lecter?" **

"**You jump the gun right away, don't you, sweetheart." **

"**Got that from you, Mother."** I wasn't in any mood to chat around the subject; I wanted to get directly at the point now. But things just wouldn't leave me alone…

**0000**

_Little Hannah, age three, walked down a long hallway looking for her Daddy, whom was know where to be seen at the moment. She was holding a stuff bear in her arms as she walked, looking around, observing every little detail. So much like her father. Her hair in two piggy-tails, braided thanks to Mommy. The girl giggled as she heard a chuckle from behind her, she turned around quickly to see her Daddy standing there. The one and only, Dr. Hannibal Lecter to be exact. One of the ten top most wanted in the United States, this also being with her Mother, whom was former ex-special agent Clarice Starling._

_Little Hannah giggled with joy, reaching up for her father then with her tiny arms._

"_**Papa!"**__ She called out, and Hannibal picked her up in his arms. A nice father and daughter moment, then there was a laugh. Clarice. Hannibal turned around to look, still holding Hannah in his arms. _

"_**It's nice to see you come out of your study for once." Clarice was speaking to Hannibal, walking closer till she was a few inches from them and looked at her their daughter with a gentle smile "Good morning, sweetheart."**__ Little Hannah just giggled, looking away and hiding her face in her Father's shoulder, smiling, taking a peek over at her mother as she hid her face, she was biting one of her knuckles to as she smiled wide. _

"_**Morning, Mama."**__ The girl muttered into her Father's shoulder, she could feel the rumble of laughter that came from her Father then. It made her smile wider, if that was even possible by this point. She liked it when her Daddy was happy. Then Hannah looked over, turning her face to the side so she could see Clarice better, smiling so wide it showed her little white lynx teeth now. _

"_**I was just heading to the market."**__ Hannibal told Clarice, Hannah then looked directly at her father, no longer hiding her face in her Father's shoulder.  
_

"_**I want to go too." **__At the age of three, Little Hannah had quite the vocabulary, all thanks to her Father of course. Who else was better than him? _

"_**Oh, don't ask me, darling. Ask your mother."**__ He smiled at his daughter with amusement and then little Hannah snapped her gaze over to her mother._

"_**Pleeeeeease."**__ That's all it took as her mother nodded and Hannah giggled, clapping her hands together in triumphant. _

**0000**


	17. Apologize

**[A/N: I apologize for not updating sooner, writer's block has been lurking in the shadows and popping up every so often, which really sucks; but I've been debating on how to write this chapter but here you go, I hope you enjoy :) Sorry for it being so short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer, I just knew I had to update though~ *]**

**0000**

**"_Mother_."** I sighed softly, pulling slowly around a corner, searching for street lights. I didn't really feel like being pulled over by a corrupted officer of the law. That would be the worse thing to happen right now. I stopped at a red light, being in front now of a short line of cars. They started to honk their horns at me loudly. What was their problem? This red light wasn't my decision, I didn't want this. So what was their deal?

My eyes stayed locked on the red light, but after a moment I looked down, over at my left gloved hand on the steering wheel, my other hand still holding my cell phone to my right ear. I stared at my gloved hand as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. I could hear my mother moving, she was sitting at her desk chair...I knew this because I could hear a creaking noise, only her chair did that. She was back home. That was good. But where was my newly found father at? The good doctor, where was he?

**"It's a very long story, Hannah." **My mother only called me Hannah when she was being quite serious. This should be interesting. My eyes flashed back up to the light, it had turned green. I put the car into driver, moving forward and down the road. I glanced in the review mirror, seeing a black van behind me. Hmm. My eyes snapped back to what was in front of me as I drove on.

**"Oh, do tell, Mother. I don't really have anywhere to go today."** I told her with a chuckle, turning around a corner and still driving properly, all thanks to her I might add. My mother is a wonderful driver to be honest.

**"Jack Crawford gave me the job to interview Dr. Lecter. I did, it was about Buffalo Bill--"** She began but I interuppted politely.

**"The serial killer, yes. I know."** I spoke softly, paying attention to the road at the moment. It was starting to rain as it snowed, which meant frozen ice would be on the road quite soon. I had to get somewhere safe and soon before that happen. I couldn't go back home, oh no. There was no question about that.

**"Yeah. But I got close, I let him get into my mind...he'd ask me personal things and we learned a little about each other."** I scoffed slightly, rolling my eyes at that comment.

**"I rather much doubt that. I'm sure he got to know you a quite deal, Mom."** I accused quickly, stopping the car and pulling over, parking and getting out, I locked all the car doors and kept the keys, no need for someone to speal Mr. Crawford's car. I might as well keep the keys. I'll return them...sometime. I shiften the phone to my left hand, putting it back up to my ear to hear better. It was a odd feeling though. I felt uncomfortable having the phone to my left ear.

My feet shifted and I slid the keys into my pocket before moving on, walking down the sidewalk, away from Mr. Crawford's car now. Someone would find it and report it...I hope. I took in one long soft sigh before speaking again.

**"I'm still in the same state as you are, if that gives you any relief, Mom."** I told her, I could hear her sigh in fusteration, no relief really there. Her accent was kicking in now, this only happen when she was about to scold me.

**"You know full well I didn't want this to happen."**

**"Oh, really, Mother? Is that so? Well then, I'm getting chipper already. Thanks." **I was mocking her now, disprespecting but I was getting agitated. I couldn't find a map store anywhere or book store. I needed to know how to get to the train station. I hope Bradley is okay.

**"Hannah, I am sorry you had to find out this way."** Her voice broke as she spoke to me, as if she'd cry. I could hear her feet moving, even if it was quiet. I had good hearing there. She was heading somewhere...but to where?

**"Well, you know what, Mom. _I'm sorry too." _**I told her, stopping in my tracks, there was no emotion in my voice. I heard a long pause.

**"What are you saying, sweetheart?"** She asked, sounding worried and suspious now. I had to, I really didn't want to though.

**"_Goodbye, Mother. I love you_."** I took the phone away from my ear, clicking '_end_' on it. _Call ended_. That's what it read on my cell phone. She was already trying to call back. I turned my phone around, pulling the back off and taking out the battery. I threw my phone into a garbage can and took the phone battery, sliding it into my pocket beside the keys for Mr. Crawford's car. I couldn't let her distract me anymore.

I coutined on my walk, turning a corner and saw open land, it'd be a long walk too, I could tell. And the snow was getting heavier. But I had to go. I wasn't going back home. No. My feet moved and I hugged myself slightly, just to get a little warm, my backpack bumping against my leg with soft thud noises. It was getting colder. I kept walking though, away from this particular town, out into the open snow, into the frozen open area.

**0000**


	18. Cold tears of haunted memories

**[A/N: I aplogize for not updating sooner, here you go and I hope you enjoy this chapter~*]**

**0000**

`It was getting colder by the minute, snow was sticking to my cheeks now, right on where my cheekbones were. My breathing was getting ragged, I could hear it coming in and out with my ears. Wheezing within my chest. Okay, maybe it wasn't the smartest move to make at the moment but it was all I had. I wasn't going back home, as said many times before.

My eyelids fluttered for a moment, I was nearing a old abandoned looking cabin, it was out in the woods, I was far from town now, I knew that. It was getting to cold, but I wouldn't be sick. I hardly got sick, I had faked being sick before...but was never truly that. It's amazing what you can fake nowadays really.

I slowly reached into my pocket to see if there was any cough drops. None. Drat. My eyes flickered back up to what was in front of me. I had slid on leather gloves moments before but it wasn't doing anything without the fuzzy fur within. My other pair which had this was back inside my bedroom at home. I licked my lips once, but they just dried up like before, snow sticking to them. The snow though did not stick to my eyelids, it simply laid on my eyelashes and then would fall, as if I were crying, dripping down my cheeks, landing on my jacket with a very soft thud that was barely noticable at the moment.

Where was Bradley? I had hoped he was okay but now I was more than worried. He wasn't good on his own. I knew that fully from experience. My feet shuffled to the old wooden porch, up three steps over to the cabin door, which was barely hanging on its hinges now.

I sighed softly, coughing once and then sliding through the big enough hole on the door, stepping inside of the cabin. I looked around, seeing on the wall a dusty titled portrait. I walked over, measuring each steps, dusting off the portrait. Stopping when seeing a family there...a Mother. Father. Daughter. And Son. They looked quite happy. But where were they? Had they moved? I stepped back slightly, almost stumbling, which was rare for me.

My eyes casted over to my left, looking down as I could see dry blood on the floor, dust covering some. Something very bad had happen here, this was clear as day. I let my shoulders drooped from being tense, my arms going slack for a minute or two before running my hands through my hair, taking out the ponytail holder and letting my hair flow down gracefully past my shoulders.

My eyes fazed over the area as I walked down the hallway with patience, dust floating into the air slightly, I could feel no warmth in this place. None at all. And no wonder, the windows that once held probably glass were shattered and the door back there was useless now. It was quite sad, but I didn't show any emotion right now. I had to focus. Confidence was the key now. And only that.

I took off my duffle bag and laid it softly down to my right, against the wall as I walked into what I presumed was once a bedroom, there was paintings on the wall, but not professional, something much more that a child would paint. This must have been of the children's, from the portrait, bedroom. It was normal suburban size, whatever that meant.

I suddenly got a headache, feeling dizzy, my feet seemed to have a mind of their own as I stumbled back, holding onto the doorframe for support but that didn't help much as I sank down to the floor, my eye lids fluttering...unknown images flashed through my head, memories that I did not know existed...

**_--------_**

_A young girl stands in the middle of a normal sized bedroom, she is wearing a newly bought white dress that stops at her knees and her hair in a ponytail, she looks around excited as she holds her stuffed teddy bear close to her chest, within her arms._

_She walks over to the side of room, touching the wall there with her right hand fingertips, letting them brush softly against the wall as she stares in wonder, still holding her stuffed bear with one arm._

_**"Hannah!"** Clarice Starling, ex-special agent for the FBI, yells from the other room, her voice sounds cheerful, less tensed and pressured as before._

_**"Coming, Mama!"** Young Hannah comes running, even as a child of only four she has wonderful vocabulary, her little feet pounding softly onto the ground as she runs out of her new bedroom. Seeing her mother down the hallway, and runs to her, her stuffed animal following to the floor gracefully. Hannah didn't even seem to notice this._

_Clarice picks up her darling daughter and hugs her tightly, then looks at her with a smile** "Would you like to see the pond out back, sweetheart?"**_

_Little Hannah nods excited now, Clarice sets her down and runs a hand through her daughter's hair._

_**"Your Papa is waiting then out back. You better hurry then."** Clarice tells her daughter with a wide smile, Hannah giggles and goes running past her mother, out the back door heading for her father. Clarice laughed happily, happy that her daughter was excited about her new home.  
Hannah runs forward fast, not even tripping or stumbling, as she goes for the man she calls Papa, mainly known as Dr. Hannibal Lecter._

_She is happy to see her Papa. She loves him dearly, and wants to be with him. Hannah is Papa's little angel._

**_--------_**

I gasped as my eyelids re-opened slowly, my breathing no longer ragged but now the noise that filled my ears was a set of footsteps coming onto the porch, as there is creaking sounding off, but very softly...still, I heard it. Someone was here, other than me..._But who?_

**0000**


	19. Blood, smoke, and lilacs

**0000**

`I kept myself at the edge of the door as I slowly stood up, making no sounds as far as I could hear. Listening attentively now, my eyes casting down as I moved over to look out of the door, nothing...yet. I moved out into the hallway slowly, making sure I stepped in the right places, out of the dry blood stained areas on the wooden floor. It'd be stupid to go forward to see who's here, they might not even be in that area. They could be hiding...awaiting for me to come and attack. I backed up slowly, seeing a man walk by as if looking around the area. Then he stopped in his tracks, looking up and he seemed to be breathing in a scent. Then I saw him look over at my way, I was no longer breathing. It was him...Hannibal Lecter.

I moved quickly backed up, turning around and running down the hallway, I couldn't hear him come but I knew he was. I could smell the faint scent of _blood_ and _smoke_, and..._lilacs_. I remembered that scent from somewhere, but where. I couldn't let this distract me though, my eyes casted over to the right.

My feet shifted and I dived into a abandon room, locking the door, luckily this one still had a lock. I couldn't hear him outside, there was no smell nor sound. Where was he? I'm not delusional, I saw him. Turning around, my eyes locked on the window in the room. It was already open and snow was coming in. Walking over, I remembered how to breath again, coughing once and lifting the window up higher, putting one leg out of it then the other, sliding out gracefully as I hit the snow in a crouched position. I stood back up slowly, dusting off some snow off of my pants. Then I looked around and saw nothing but open area again. Oh no...I forgot my duffel bag. I couldn't go back for it...but it had all my stuff in it. It'd be even more stupid to go back in there. What if the doctor found it?

I couldn't think anymore of it, my feet moved and I turned, running far out, my coat was my only protection against the heavy cold snow. There was some woods near by, I went quickly into them. Outside, it had gotten darker quicker than I had realized. The sun was slowly setting now. My lips were dry but not cracked, not yet. I licked them once and then backed up deeper in the woods. I could a deer scamper by in fear quickly, leafs crumpling, cracking. My breathing was getting even more harder to come by now, it was to windy with all this snow. It was taking away my mental awareness, my feet were sliding, making me nearly slip to the ground, I held onto a tree, trying to keep my balance but then particular part of the tree I had on was also part of a vine, which broke off and I fell to the ground, my face hitting a rock painfully. I groaned softly, sitting up in the pile of leafs, closing my eye lids for a few moments before taking my right fingertips and dabbing underneath my nose. Then I pull them away from my nose, looking. They were now the color dripping red. _Blood_. Seeing this made me feel a circuit of vibes go through me but then they stopped as I wiped the blood off on a tissue out of my pant pocket. Then dabbing at my nose, holding some more tissue on it for a few minutes then the bleeding stopped luckily. I coughed again and put the tissues inside my right pant pocket.

My ears were filled with the sound of ringing now, not knowing why I leaned back against a tree, re-closing my eyelids again. The ringing slowly faded away like a distant memory, which was quite wonderful for me. I was mentally aware now, as far as I knew. My eye lids re-opened as I look to my left slowly, my eyes casting over the leaf covered woodland floor before looking up at the sky, seeing some owls flying overhead. Yes. It was quite dark now as I had said before. There was no more sun, it had already set and I didn't even notice. Interesting. My eyelids drooped shut again as I lowered my head down, it seemed like hours when I suddenly felt the cold fingertips of someone touch my face, as if examining me, seeing if I were okay. Tilting my head to the side then to the other side before setting it back up-right.

"**Hannah? Can you hear me?" **I heard a velvety voice speak, asking me this question, my eye-lids fluttered open, and I looked up still with drooped eyelids. There was a crouched positioned Dr. Lecter, worry in his eyes but not on the rest of his face.

"_**Dr. Lecter**_**."** I could barely hear the words coming out of my mouth, but he heard me because he nodded once and actually smiled.

"**Are you hurt badly?" **He asked then, trying to help me off the ground, and I let him, I was that tired of all this running. I shook my head 'no' once, trying to look at him but I kept slipping, coughing again. After I had coughed, he simply stared at me as if remembering something...or someone. Then he shook his head as if coming out of his faze and then lifted me up into his arms, carrying me bridal style back to this abandoned cabin. And I let him, just resting my head on his shoulder, my hair damped with ice and snow and my whole body shivering but going slowly numb, I really could care less right now on whom was now carrying me. It was nice though, really, to have someone you barely know care for you like this...but did I really barely know him? _Hmm_. I guess I'll have to wait till later to find out. I turned my head slightly, hiding my face in shoulder, to the crook of his neck, slowly falling asleep now. But seriously, as said before. _This was nice, really nice. _

**0000**


	20. Feeling safe

**[A/N: Sorry this took so long, but here you go and I do hope you enjoy this chapter truly, will try my best to make the next chap. be must longer~ :D *] **

**0000**

`I felt the warmness of soft fur-like fabric. It could feel heat hitting my face, the smell of smoke and ash, There must have been a fireplace near by. I tried to open my eyes but I kept feeling a stinging pain surge through my body. I was starting to get a headache now. I tried again, this time I was successful in opening my eyes. My eye-lids fluttered a little at first before staying open, blinking like usual now. I glanced around at my surroundings.

I quickly sat up, seeing I was laying on a fur covered bed, the only non-fur thing really that was on it was a blue blanket I was covered with. The blue blanket that had covered me fell off my shoulders into my lap like waves. There was that headache I was talking about. This was not the abandoned cabin from before. My eyes casted over to the only windows in the room. It was dark outside, I slipped off the bed, not caring that the blanket also slid off the bed to the wooden ground, which was very cold if you ask me. My feet moved quickly yet carefully, not a floorboard creaked as I was at the windows now, brushing back one curtain to look out. My vision was still a little blurry but I could see a lake only so far away with a boat floating on it and it was night out, stars shining in the sky and someone was setting off fireworks only so far away. Footsteps. I turned around then, nearly falling to the ground but looked at the door, this was before I noticed I was wearing a nightgown and not my regular clothes. Huh.

I was going to the bed but then I stumbled and landed on top of it luckily but the door was opening and my eyes snapped back up at it, my hair covering my left eye now. There stood my father, Hannibal Lecter. He looked as if he were relieved I were still here, and shocked that I was but he hid his emotions quite well. I slid back towards the very top of the bed and he entered, wearing a very nice buttoned up white shirt and black dress pants with a black leather belt and very nice black dress shoes, I noticed all this as he walked towards me, I shrunk back away from him. It was very cold now in this room and it make me queasy.

"**How are you feeling?" **He asked in a gentle voice, nearly reaching out for me but then brought his hand back as he titled his head to the side, awaiting an answer.

I stared at him for a moment** "I'm fine."** My voice was hallow and held no emotion, but I wanted to run right now. Listen to music. Not be here. Anything really than be here with Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Yeah, legally he wasn't a doctor anymore but everyone called him that...almost everyone. He then sat at the end of the bed, away from me but by only so far as he looked at me then casted his eyes down, sighing softly.

"**I've missed you and your mother very much, do you know that?" **He asked, his velvet voice very soft but I heard then he looked at me with a small smile **"You look so much like her." **His smile faded.

"**Why am I here?" **I asked then, finally able to speak again as I hugged my knees, my eyes locked on him, slowly I was moving to the right, towards the door but still on the bed** "I saw you at the house, with my mom." **

"**Ah. Yes. Back at the house, I'm sorry about that. You must have been so confused." **He smiled again **"You ****caught your mother and I at a awkward moment. Please, I hope you forgive us for that. Your mother is quite sad when you're upset with her." **

"**And how would you know what my mother feels or how I feel."** I wasn't looking for an answer, I was just really upset but he answered, the back of his left hand brushing against my cheek but I didn't move. For some reason now...that simple display of affection seemed to make me feel safe, and I relaxed against my will. I hadn't noticed this till a few moments later.

"**You should get some rest. I'll leave you alone for a while but shall be back later to wake you if you're not already, when dinner is ready."** He slipped off the bed then, his hand pulled back away from me as he stood up on both feet and walked near the door.

"**Why didn't you come back before? Earlier? Why didn't you come to see us?"** I asked softly, my eyes at my hands before looking over at him, the door slightly opened as he stood there staring at me. Yeah, he was on the top ten wanted list but...still, I had to ask. He came back before, I had learned this from Jack Crawford, my mother was so mad at her for that but I was curious that day and that book from school made me wonder too, but back then I hadn't known that Hannibal Lecter was my biological father, now did I? Nope.

"_**There's extra blankets in the cupboard over there if it gets colder in here**_**."** Then he left just like that, shutting the door quietly behind him and he was gone. He did not give me a straight answer, well actually...he didn't answer my question at all. Was there anyway out of this place? And where exactly was I? I didn't have a clue but...I was sleepy, but it would be stupid to stay here, wouldn't it? Of course. But against my will, sleep to me over as I without noticing really picked up the blanket and re-covered myself, falling back into a deep sleep just as before.

**0000**


	21. Blurred

**0000**

`When I awoke once again, I was laying on my side, facing the window. The window was apparently half-way open now, and a breeze was picking up and blowing softly into the room, it ruffled my hair slightly and felt nice against my face. It was still dark out. Night. My vision was still somewhat blurred though. I tried to sit up, shoving the covers off but I felt dizzy for some reason. Had I moved to quick? I laid back down for a few moments before trying again. I got to my feet, stumbling over to the window, the floorboards creaking. My head seemed to have a mind of its own as I noticed I was looking at the bedroom door then back at the window, parting one of the curtains to the side to look out. There was still a boat on the lake. That's when I felt something brush against my hands. I looked down only see clothes folded properly at a table beside the window. Clothes.

My ears felt like they were burning, but I seemed to zone out, grabbing the clothes into my arms. After somehow taking off the night clothes, I looked at myself in the mirror with my still blurred vision. I noticed something black like at the tip of my eye. I moved forward, leaning in. Were those—They were. Stitches.

I leaned back, my stomach churning once again as I moved over to the bedroom door, opening the door slowly and walking out of the room, the sound of the cuckoo clock filling my ears. Where was I exactly? I looked to the right, seeing stairs only so far away. So, yes, I started to walk over but bumped into something. My eyes casted slowly down only to see a table that had a lamp and phone on it. The next sound I heard was buzzing, I groaned softly and nearly fell backwards but instead grabbed onto the wall and slid down, noticing the phone was unplugged. Huh. Bradley. I had to call him, let him know. To tell him I was safe...Was I safe?

It had seemed like hours as I then somehow connected the phone into the wall, putting the phone to my ear there was a dial tone. I somehow managed to dial in the correct number then slid back down over to the wall, my back to it. I put the phone to my right ear, staring out at nothing really. It rung about one time until he answered

**"Hello?" **

**"Jason?"** I asked, my voice even sounding strange to me but I had to hold the phone out at a distance when he literally screamed my name then I slowly put it back to my ear **"I decided to call you."**

**"Where are you, Hannah?" **He asked, clearly worried and anxious even more now **"Is he there? Did Dr. Lecter kidnap you?"**

**"Jason, Jason." **I tried to calm him down, slowly standing up, using the wall for support and still holding the phone to my ear too **"Shh." **I whispered **"Where are you?" **

**"Wha—Hannah--" **

**"Where. Are. You?" **

**"I'm outside of town, near a old cabin thing. But it looks abandoned. That doesn't matter, now just tell if you're okay. Where are you?" **He wasn't going to just let this go, was he? Oh well. I sighed slightly, moving to the side and around the table now.

**"I'm fine, Bradley." **I told him, slowly pulling the phone away from my ear now **"And I don't know where I am. There's a lake...and um...a boat. There's a boat on the lake and..." **I looked around once, then back at the lamp on the table, tilting to the side slightly but still holding my balance **"It's a house, two story. I have to go now, Jason." **

**"What?! No! Hannah!" **

**"Goodbye, Jason. Talk to you later. Bye." **I hung up the phone then, walking slowly over to the stairs, still in a daze it seemed. I looked down, hearing no noises at the moment, then I moved around and held onto the railing with both hands as I walked down the stairs. Somehow still holding grace as I did it, my body temperature rose. I probably had a fever now but my forehead and hands felt so cold, everything else was hot. And still, my pulse did not rise in panic at all. Odd for some but not for me. I was always abnormal, like my Mom had said. My hair was plastered against my face slightly as I got to the last step, moving my right foot forward then my left, my right hand still holding onto the railing for a few moments before I let go and walked towards one of the wooden doors, it was cracked and I could hear noises. People talking. But who?

The light above flickered a few times as I looked up at it, stopping for a moment but then looked away as it stopped and neared the cracked door, being quiet as I could and peaked through, spying. I saw near by was Dr. Lecter, he was cooking something and seemed full determine to only think of what he was cooking at the moment and nothing else, but then I took one long blink, feeling I might collapse until I heard a voice pick up. Dr. Lecter's voice to be exact.

**"Hannah, what are you doing up? Go back to bed, you should be resting." **He scolded softly but still I heard, his voice seemed to carry, to echo **"_It's past your bed time._" **He chuckled as if this were amusing to him, but I still stood at the door frozen. What was going to happen tonight, I hadn't the slightest idea.

**0000**


	22. Thoughts at dinner

**{A/N: Sorry that this took so long to type up and put on here, but here you go and I hope you do enjoy :D *}**

* * *

`Hannah's eyes stung due to the light that hung above the table, but she managed to take a few steps into the kitchen, feeling an odd, all-so-familiar queasy feeling in her stomach again, and looked around and saw four seats for four people. But who was going to come tonight? Where was she in the first place? She glanced at the window behind the good doctor, and saw that only curtains hid what was out-side.

She noticed the room wasn't that big but it was big enough to have a long table that had a table-cloth over it to be in there, with plates and glasses already on it, silverware gleaming with the light as well. It looked expensive from what she could tell, but so beautiful. On the wall was a painting that she didn't recognize, and then what looked to be a dresser was pressed against the wall. She noticed all this before looking back over at the window once again, wondering where her mom was

"**Oh, no, no."**Dr. Lecter shook his head, still looking at the food he mixed together with a large, thin, and long silver spoon **"There won't be any leaving tonight. Not when in your condition, you're far too drowsy to be going out like that, nonetheless getting out of bed as I said." **He tapped the spoon a bit against the edge of the small cooking bowl, then turned to look at her, tilting his head to the side **"You didn't happen to go and talk to Mr. Bradley, did you, Hannah?"**

"**No." **She lied, her own voice shaky to even her own ears and he saw right through it but nodded, glancing down before turning around, picking up a plate and turned back around, leaning over and placed it in the middle of the table before leaning back again.

Was he going to say something about how she answered? She knew that he probably didn't believe her, that he knew she hadn't answered honestly, and the fact that he knew who Bradley was made her even more unsettled in her seat, she shifted slightly in her chair as she looked over at him again

"**Alright. I believe you." **He gave her a quick, small smile before heading over to a small bowl at the small table behind him, taking a spoon and mixed whatever was in it together then **"I thought your mother was going to join us for dinner tonight, I haven't the slightest idea what's keeping her. She had promised to be here soon. Hmm." **He chuckled, glancing over at Hannah then **"Are you hungry?"**

"**Not really." **She looked away for a moment, walking over to one of the chairs, holding onto the back of it with her hands, clenching down onto it slightly as she slowly shifted her gaze back to him. He looked back at the food he stirred, remaining quiet for a few moments

"**You should really eat something light; just to make sure you don't get sick. You were really cold out there, the snow made you look quite pale. You're very lucky you didn't get to sick when out there."**

"**Yeah." **Hannah whispered, turning away slightly, slowly reaching up to run a hand through her hair, then glanced back at him **"May I sit down though, in case I do get hungry?" **He nodded with another smile, before going back to stirring the food again. She stared at him for a few seconds before moving around, sliding into her chair with a slight soft groan, but ignored it as she let her finger-tips brush against the glass plate in front of her, then to the set of fork, spoon and knife beside it before slowly pulling her hands back into her lap. Her hands felt cold but it was so warm in the room, it confused her at the moment but she ignored this as well.

Hannah reached up to tuck her hair behind her ears, leaning a bit back then as she heard him walking over, her gaze flickered up to Dr. Lecter, who was now pouring some soup into a bowl and placed it over the glass plate, he smiled at her **"Let's start with this, first, hmm?" **He nodded then went back over to where he was before, humming softly a tune she felt was familiar but didn't ask what it was. She just stared at the soup in the bowl in front of her. It didn't look that appealing to her, but it was probably tasty and warm, right? She didn't know but really didn't feel like trying it out at the moment, but what if he saw it as rude? That's what worried her now, other than what Bradley would be doing to come and get her, he sounded really upset on the phone.

She tried to say something but still felt a bit tired, glancing over at the clock that hung on the wall, it was around mid-night now, her gaze slowly moved away back to the soup. It was so early, and dark out-side, probably cold out-side too. Where was her mom? She wanted to see her mom at the moment, which would probably be the only thing to calm her down, to make her feel better than she did now. But in an odd sense, she also felt safe here, she didn't feel out-of-place here somehow.

There was a warmth that mixed with the cold she felt, which made her feel better yet at the same time didn't if that made sense, at least it did to her. Hannah wondered about many things, her mom, Bradley, even her note-books at home that she had written her thoughts down on even when she seemed quite busy, and her mom told her that she should go out to see her friends. Her mom. She could see the glances when she was younger, the worry and small hint of utter awe, this being just after a comment Hannah would make or something she had done, just something that made her mom be quiet for a few moments then everything would go back to usaul again for her; well, at least it did until now.

"**I know that I have told this before, but you do look so much like your mother. She…though had always said you took so much after me. Just simply by the way you reacted to certain things, so very calmly in a way that worried her at times, but I was always there to make her thing otherwise. But in recent years, I have been absent, haven't I? I am sorry for that, Hannah. I had wished I would be there, for you and your mother, both of you but things have a funny way of changing, don't they?" **He chuckled as if amused but it sounded sad to her as well, she let her gaze move over to him then, staring at him as she bit her lower lip slightly. He seemed so proper in her eyes, so well educated and polite. Just the way he acted not only spoke, how he carried himself made her stare in awe really but then, she shivered before saying anything else. It was still cold in the room. Did he notice this as well?

"**I'm sorry too." **She found herself muttering out, looking away back at the soup. He looked at her for a moment in silence, then looked back at the food that was finally done, walking over and placed the bowl right beside the other one had had finished moments before. He didn't say anything but brushed his hand against her cheek, smiling at her then walked over to the end of the table.

"**Once again, you are so much like your mother." **Then his gaze moved from her to what was behind her, a smile playing upon his lips **"Ah, Clarice. You've joined us finally." **Hannah looked from him then slowly to what was behind her as she heard him say that.

* * *


End file.
